The Night of Matt's Concert
by Ed chan
Summary: It's been 25 years and the digidestineds reunite. They bring up old memories they've had when someone brings up Christmas night. So what really happened the night of Matt's concert? Sorato, Takari, Kenyako,(other couples a surprize) Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****

This is just a little intro on what has happened to the digidestineds in the past 25 years so you'll get the names and stuff in the rest of the story later on. So, here you go.

****

It has been 25 years since the digidestineds last battle. Much has changed and yet so things kept the same. 

A/N: I'm gonna change some things so it'll be different from "One thousand Points of Light," or whatever it's called.

Tai became a soccer coach at Odaiba Junior High School. He was married to (you'll find out in the end. It's a surprise!). He had one son named Kanto who was 7 years old and looked a lot like his father when he was little. Matt was a rock star. The Silver Wolves (I guess that's what it's called) finally became famous after all those years. Matt had one daughter named Jean who looked like Matt, except as a girl. Sora was working at her mom's flower shop. She has taken it over every since her mom became ill. Sora had a daughter named Emerald who looked like her a lot. Joe was a doctor, of course! All those years and years and years in medical school had finally paid off. He was now a great doctor and worked at a really good hospital in Tokyo. Joe was married to another doctor who worked there named Mist. His son, John was also trying to be a doctor, just like his dad. Izzy worked at a computer company (never would have guessed) called Digital Industries and had developed new types of equipment. He was married to his high school sweetheart (that no one ever knew about!) named Kiki who he met at his computer class. His daughter was named Emma and she and Izzy both made up there on language. Mimi is a great fashion designer in New York City and is married to Michael. They both came back to Japan a year before they were married. They have one son named Mark. T.K. was a novelist who wrote a whole series about the digital world. It became a best seller. He retired and became a literature and creative writing teacher, which he wanted to be in the first place. He was also married to the love of his life, Kari. They finally confessed their feelings towards each other after they both graduated from college and got married a year later. Kari was also a teacher, but taught math. They had two children, Taki and Sakura. Davis was the noodle cart boy. (I still think that is so funny! Ha ha ha!) He stopped stalking Kari after he heard that T.K. confessed his love to her. But he fell in love and married a girl who came but his noodle cart everyday whose name was Sango. They had a son named Flame. Yolei was also working at the Digital Industries with Izzy and even Ken. She also has helped Izzy with some ideas for his inventions. Ken and Yolei are married with two daughters and one son, one of the daughters is a new born. Their names are Michiko, Ai, and Sam. Cody is a kendo teacher for younger children. Cody is married to a girl named Ami, a police officer. Cody also teaches his daughter, Miho, kendo in his classes. Then haven't seen each other for a long time and have planned another reunion to see everyone once again. And so, the story goes…


	2. Reunion Day

**Reunion**** Day**

****

The digidestined were waiting at the park one spring afternoon for a few other members. Tai, Matt and Sora had not arrived yet. Everyone already started talking as their children went around playing tag. Davis was beginning to grow impatient.

"Are they ever going to come?!" he said with a little bit of anger in his voice. Sango put a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, they'll come soon. Calm down," she said to him sweetly. Davis sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." After a few minute had passed, T.K. had noticed someone walking towards them in the distance. T.K. then knew who it was and waved over to him.

"Hey Tai!" he said cheerfully. Tai waved back at him and came all the way to them.

"Hey everyone," he said.

"Hey Tai," greeted his sister as she hugged him.

"Hey sis," he said back to her.  Kanto ran over to the other kids and started to play tag too. The digidestineds watched their children for a moment then resumed to talking. They were talking about all of their moments when they were in the digital world. They laughed at some of their more…embarrassing moments and stupid moments. Matt came towards them but was unnoticed.

"Ahem," he said loud enough for them to hear. They all turned around to find Matt with Jean hanging off his shoulders.

"Hey," he said simply. Everyone greeted him and then let him in of their conversation. Jean, like all the other kids, went to play tag too.

"So…what are we talking about?" Matt asked.

"Just some embarrassing moments in our life," Yolei said laughing lightly. Matt grinned.

"Oh, this is good. I have a ton of them," he said.

"And so do I," T.K. said looking at Matt. Matt stopped smiling.

"There was this one time when he was eight and he--"

"That's enough T.K.!" Matt said blushing. Everyone laughed at him. Kari nudged T.K.'s shoulder.

"Tell me tonight, okay?" she whispered. T.K. nodded.

"I know what you two are talking about! I haven't gone deaf over the blaring loud music from my concerts!" Matt said sounding a little pissed.

"Not yet," Kari said under her breath.

"Sorry bro. I won't tell," T.K. said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"God T.K., you may be 37 but you still act like a 12 year old," Matt said shaking his head.

"I'm still a pre teen at heart," T.K. said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Matt said. Matt stood there thinking for a moment. Then he looked up again.

"Hey, I remember a moment that none of us will ever forget," Matt said grinning. "What about Christmas 25 years ago?" Matt asked. Everyone grew silent. Matt knew he must have said the wrong thing. Tai looked at Matt.

"Yeah…I remember that day…perfectly," he said. "I remember everything that happened that week and that one day."

"Well, if you know everything so well, why don't you tell everyone the story. So of them don't know yet," Matt said. Tai sighed.

"Okay. Fine," he said. Tai faced the others to tell them of his story. Tai sighed again.

"Everything started out a few days before Matt's concert…"

A/N: Okay, so far that's it. Sorry these chapters are so short. The next few will be a lot longer. In the next chapter you'll find out part of the long tale of Christmas night. The next chapter will come soon. Okay! See ya next time! ^__^


	3. Autograph

**Autograph**

****

~25 years ago, a few day from Christmas~

It was a few hours after Matt's band practice. Matt was still there to practice part of their new song that he was having a little trouble with. He mumbled to himself.

"Why can't I get these stupid notes right…?" He continued to mumble sounds and strum his guitar. He heard some footsteps and giggling from outside the door. The door then flung open and two girls walked in. One of them was Jun.

"Hey Matt!" she shrieked. Matt sighed.

"Oh great. Just what I needed right now," Matt said under his breath.

"Aren't you going to welcome me?" Jun asked. 

"Hey Jun…" Matt said.

"So what are ya doing?" Jun asked. Matt became frustrated but he held in his anger.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with slight anger in his tone.

"Well, it looks like you're practicing!" Jun said.

"Right…" he said. Jun gigged.

"Oh Matt. You are so cute when you're upset," Jun said. Matt looked at her.

"Why are you here anyways? Doesn't it say 'Do not Disturb' on the door?" 

"Well, it's not like it matters!" Matt's eye began to twitch.

"So…why did you come?" he asked, more frustrated then ever. Jun giggled again.

"We came to watch our favorite rock star practice!"

"You aren't supposed to. I need to practice alone."

"But…we're your three biggest fans!" Matt started at her.

"Three? Did you just learn how to count? There are two of you," he said. The other girl, Momoe, tapped Jun on the shoulder.

"Ri. She isn't here. She must still be outside," Momoe whispered. Jun turned around and stomped put of the room then a few minutes later came back in dragging along a girl with short brown hair.

"Here's the third musketeer!" Jun said. Ri began to run towards the door but Jun caught her by the arm.

"Come one now. Don't be shy," Jun said. She pulled her back.

"This is Ri. She is a big fan of yours," Jun said. Ri glared at her.

"She was wondering if you could give her your autograph." Ri blushed and glared at Jun even more.

"It's okay. You really don't have to if you want," she said.

"It's fine. I'd be happy to," Matt said. Jun dropped down her backpack and searched through it. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully. Matt placed the paper on the stage and signed his name.

"Here," he said. Jun snatched the piece of paper out of his hand. She read it and looked at him with an 'are you serious' look.

"Matt, you forgot to say 'To Ri with love!' Write it now or she'll be upset!" Jun said in a panicky tone.

_"You've got to be kidding me" Matt thought._

"Jun…" Ri said angrily.

"Okay I'll change it," Matt said and Jun gave him back the piece of paper.

"You don't have to!" Ri yelled. Everyone started blankly at her.

"Um…okay. Here then." Matt handed Ri the autograph. Jun sighed.

"Well I would have wanted an autograph that said 'To Jun with love Matt' on it. I guess I'm just weird," Jun said shaking her head. 

"Are you guys coming to my concert?" Matt asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jun shrieked bouncing up and down. Matt sweat dropped.

"Um…right. Well I'll guess I'll see you then. Bye!" Matt said.

"But we're not leaving—" Ri and Momoe dragged her away from Matt and left the room. Matt sighed with relief.

"Finally I'm fan girl free," Matt said happily to himself. He continued where he left off before he was interrupted. Meanwhile, Jun was screaming at Momoe and Ri and demanding them to let her go.

"I'm not done yet! Let me go right now! Gr!  Stop it!" Jun screamed as she kicked the ground. 

"Jun, he has to practice. Leave him alone for once," Momoe said.

"But…" Jun said. Jun frowned.

"Oh okay…" she said crossing her arms and pouting. Ri glanced at the piece of paper in her hand and smiled…

"Hm…"

A/N: Okay! That's it for chapter three! Yay it's finally done! And thank you to everyone for their reviews! *Cries happily* I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then, bye! *waves frantically*


	4. More Than an Average Day at School

**A More Than Average Day at School**

"Brrrrring!" Tai stumbled out of bed and yawned.

"Morning already, huh?" He shut off the alarm clock and yawned loudly again. Tai went out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning son," Mrs. Kamiya said cheerfully while cracking eggs onto the frying pan.

"Morning…" Tai grumbled as he sat down at kitchen table.

"Morning Tai," Kari greeted.

"Who can you two be so cheerful and awake in the morning?" he asked as he laid his forehead on the table.

"The reason that we're awake is because we get a good nights rest. You know you shouldn't stay up so late talking on the phone with your friends and such," Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Yeah Tai. And you'll never get good grades if you're sleeping through all your classes," Kari laughed. Tai tried to make her quiet down about his "studying in class habits" when Mrs. Kamiya spoke up.

"Tai, are you really sleeping in class?" she asked him in an angry tone. Tai began to panic.

"No, Kari is giving and example. Why would she know what I do in class? Unless she was skipping classes…" Tai grinned evilly at Kari. Kari then panicked.

"Which I would never do," Kari said quickly. Mrs. Kamiya looked at the two with a weird look.

"Um…okay then. Come on and eat your breakfast." They ate their breakfast then got ready for school. Tai was the last to be ready. He caught up to the bus before it left without him. Eventually he got to school. Sora was waiting up front of the school for him. Tai ran up to her.

"I'm sorry I was late," he said.

"I thought you might have died on the way over here. Well, it's good to see that you are actually alive this time," she laughed. Tai began blush a little but he hid it from her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long," Tai said. She smiled at him.

"That's okay. I don't mind. I expected that you might be late," she said. Sora grinned.

"But I was kind of mad because I was waiting for a half an hour," she said.

"You were not. Even I know you don't get to school that early on a Monday," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She walked into the school entrance and Tai followed.   

"So why did you want to see me in the first place?" he asked her.

"I need help with something personal…" she said. Tai looked at her.

"What is it?" Tai asked. Sora looked down and blushed.

"There's this guy…and I really…" she stopped. She was too embarrassed.

"You really…" Tai said. She began again.

"I really like him…like as a crush. And I've liked him for awhile now and I wanted your advice on how I should ask him out," she said blushing more. Then, a thought struck Tai. Could she be talking about him? He became uneasy at the thought. It probably never would happen but then it could. She did say she liked someone for a long time and Tai and Sora knew each other longer than anyone else. And why would Sora ask him about love advice? She could of just asked Mimi or one of her other school friends.

"Tai?" Sora said. Tai snapped out of his little fantasy world.

"Huh?"

"Were you in La La Land again?" she said laughing. 

"No. Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head.

"So what's your solution for my problem?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Um…you should just ask this guy to a movie or something like that. If you hit it off on the first one, then you could probably go on another. Then you can get to know him better and he'll get to know you better. Well I don't really know much stuff on dating so…"

"No, it's very good advice. Thank you," Sora said.

"Sure," Tai said back. The bell rang.

"Well, we better go to class now or we'll be late," she said. She began to walk down the hall then turned back towards him.

"Are you coming?" 

"Yeah, I am." They both walked into their first period class.


	5. Tickets

**Tickets**

            Ri walked down the halls of her High school, struggling to carry all of her books in her arms. She came closer to her locker while praying in her thoughts for her not to let her clumsy self trip while carrying her load of books. She took a held her books tighter against her chest and stomped over towards her locker. But unfortunately, her prayers weren't answered. She tripped over a crack in the floor and stumbled over it, spilling her books across the floor and falling at the floor. She moaned on the floor and tried to get back up. Some people around her laughed as she scrambled around the floor picking up her text books. She shot them all death glares and they began to back off and move along. She stood up and crammed her books into her locker. She mumbled to herself.

            "Damn my clumsiness…" She sighed and took out her history book and headed to that class before the bell rang. She wasn't paying attention where she was going, she was only staring at the floor. Her shoulder hit against someone else's. She didn't look up.

            "Sorry," she said in a muffled voice. She kept on going. She felt a hand come down hard onto her shoulder. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She spun around quickly and faced the person that had had grabbed onto her shoulder. She blushed for the person she was facing was Matt.

            "Um…um…hi?" she said, laughing nervously. He looked at her with an odd expression.

"Hi…" he said. They stood there, staring at each other. Ri turned a little bit away from him. She finally spoke.

            "Um…I better get to class," she said, beginning to turn fully away from him. He grabbed for her shoulder again, turning her around towards him. Her cheeks blushed lightly as she looked at him.

            "Um…is there something you want?" Ri asked nervously. Matt blinked and stared at her.

"Ah…yeah. Yeah there is," he said in a tense tone.

"Than what is it?"  She asked.

He fumbled with his hands and the put them in his pants pocket.

"Well…you know that…um…the concert is coming soon and all…"

"Oh yeah. It's sometime this week isn't it?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"Um…yeah it is," Matt said.

"But I haven't really gotten a ticket for it yet. I'm going to try again today I guess…" Ri said looking down at the floor.

"Oh. Really? Well that must suck." 

"Yeah it does. They're selling really quickly so I might not get one."

"Well in that case…" He fumbled his hands in his pockets like he was trying to find something in them. Ri just stood there looking at him and waiting to finish his sentence.  He finally pulled something out of his pocket but she couldn't see it well.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like this…" He placed something in her hand. She slowly opened it, revealing what seemed to a ticket, slightly bent up because it was in his pocket for a while. She looked back up at Matt, shocked.

"T-thank you…" she managed to stumble out.

"It's no problem," he said coolly. "Well I'll see you around sometime." He started to walk away from her but she stopped him.

"Wait…" she said.

"What is it?" he asked confusedly. 

"Why are you giving this to me? Shouldn't you give it to your girlfriend or something? Or Jun?"

"Ha. You actually think I have a girlfriend? And I'm not the stupid to give a ticket to my concert to Jun."

"Well why shouldn't you? You are like one of the hottest…" she stopped and looked at him.

_Oh shit did I just say that?!_

Matt started to laugh.

"It's okay. You're not the only one. I hear it from Jun a lot."

"But why did you choose to give this to me…just wondering…"

"Well, you seemed like a nice person when I met you yesterday so I thought you deserved it." Ri blushed. 

"Oh…Well…Thanks again for this."

"Hey it's my pleasure." He smiled at her.

"Ishida! Yoshikawa! Why aren't you in class?!" one of the teachers yelled from behind them. Ri jumped slightly. Matt turned around and faced the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Akiyama. I guess we didn't hear the bell ring."

"Well didn't you notice all the other students leaving the hallways Mr. Ishida?"

"Well…no."

"I'll be seeing the two of you after school…" Mr. Akiyama said, glancing at the two of them.

"Okay." Ri squeaked out. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm disappointed with you Ms. Yoshikawa. It's not like you to cause trouble at school."

"I know. I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Well go to your classes now. I'll be seeing you two later…" He stormed down the hallway. Ri shrugged and glanced at Matt.

"Well…I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah. See ya."

They walked away from each other and went into their separate classes.

A/N: Whoo! I'm finally done with chapter four!  *does a victory dance* Well I hoped you all liked it. Until next time, bye!


	6. Izzy's Advice

**Izzy'z Advice**

****

The noon bell rang and the students shuffled out of their classes to take their lunch break. Tai sat alone at a table. His head was resting in his hand and he had a dazed look upon his face, like he was just staring blankly into the sky. Izzy walked over and at beside him.

"Hey Tai," he greeted. Tai didn't answer him. Izzy raised an eyebrow and pokes him hard in his arm. "Tai?" 

Tai blinked and shook his head. He turned his head towards Izzy. "Huh?"

Izzy gave him a concerned look. "What's up with you?"

Tai shrug his left shoulder. "I don't know."

"Yeah you do. C'mon, you can tell me what's going on with you."

"Okay, okay…" Tai took a breath of air. "Well you see, this morning…I was talking to Sora…"

"Uh huh," Izzy said, beginning to get more interested. "Please continue."

"Well she told me that she had a 'personal problem' or something and she needed my advice…" 

Izzy nodded and urged him to continue the story. "And what would that 'personal problem' be?"

Tai bit his lip. "Well…" he stalled.

Izzy's eyes widened. "She's not pregnant or something…is she?"

Tai's face began to redden. "No! No! It's not that!"

Izzy laughed. "Okay that's good. So what is it?"

"Okay. She likes a guy…"

Izzy frowned and rolled his eyes. "Ooh. Big deal…Sora has liked lots of guys before—"

"I know, but she says that she's known him for a long time. So I've been thinking…What if it might have been me?"

Izzy scratched his chin and nodded a little. "Well why would you think that?"

"Well, Sora and I have known each other for practically our whole life. And when she was asking me for my solution to her problem, she was really embarrassed. And also, she asked me on how to ask someone out. She could have asked one of her other little friends. But she wanted _my_ opinion. It all points to that she's in love with me!"

"I see you've put a lot of thought into this…" Izzy smirked. "Well why don't you just go over there and ask her?"

"Izzy, that's stupid. I can't just go over to her table and say 'Hey Sora are you in love with me?' It just doesn't work like that. If she does like me, I'll just have to wait until she asks me out." Tai looked over at the table that Sora was sitting at. "I can't do anything else," Tai sighed.

"Why does she have to ask you first?" Izzy asked.

Tai raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is…Maybe you should ask Sora out. In that case if she decides to chicken out, you'll still win!"

"But…but what if I'm not the guy she was talking about?"

"You were pretty damn sure she was a minute ago. But the good thing is that if it isn't you and you win her over, then she'll forget about the other guy and go with you!"

"Nice logic…But it would never work. She probably say no…"

"But you don't know that yet. And you never will if you don't do something. I know you want to ask her out. And it's as clear as day that you are in love with her." Izzy grinned as he watched Tai's face turn crimson. "Trust me Tai. It'll work. All my plans have worked in the past."

 "I guess you are right..." Tai smiled. "Well…I'll try to. Maybe thing will work out if I do."

"That's the spirit!"

A/N: Wai! I'm so sorry for not adding on for months. But I'm starting to get back into the grove so I'll probably be writing more. Please review and keep reading. Bye!


	7. Dazed and Confused

Chapter Seven, Dazed and Confused:

Ri sat at her desk, head in hand, trying her best looking like she was paying attention to the Biology teacher's lecture. Normally she would pay attention, at least a little bit. But after her encounter with Matt, she couldn't keep her head straight. She had been fumbling with the ticket he had given her ever since she received it. And she kept thinking about that moment in the hallway, over and over.

_He seemed kind of nervous when he came up to talk to me…And the ticket…_ She glanced at it once more. _Why me? It doesn't make any sense. He could have given it to any other swooning fan-girl, but he gave it to me... _She looked at it again, just to make sure that it was for his concert like she thought and not a ticket-sized piece of paper saying 'Ha ha! Did you think I would actually give you a ticket to _my_ concert?' But it didn't. It was to see 'The Teenaged Wolves' on Christmas Eve. _I don't see how I can deserve something like this since I've only met him yesterday. Maybe he just felt sorry for me..._

"Yoshikawa, what is Mitosis?"

"Mm-hm…" she answered. A couple of the students began to giggle. The teacher looked frustrated towards her.

"Have you been listening at all today?" Ri looked up at the teacher and didn't say a word, looking a little disappointed in her self. The teacher shook his head. "And from what I've heard from Mr. Akiyama, you are also having trouble with coming to class--" The school bell rang before the teacher could finish. Ri got up from her seat and quickly collected all her papers and got lost in the crowd of students leaving the classroom. When she had steeped up to her locker and put her papers and text books in, she lightly rammed her head against it. _Ugh…So far today has been nothing but chaotic…_

"Ri-chan! Ri-chan," she heard someone squeal in the distance. Ri looked up and saw her crimson haired friend dash towards her. (A/N: I don't know if Matt and Jun go to the same school or not but they are going to in this story. So you'll hafta deal with it :P)

"Oh, hi Jun," Ri said softly.

"Hiya!" she said happily. "Guess what I just heard?"

"What did you--?"

"--About you and Matt's little conversation in the hallway!" Jun interrupted. Ri stared blankly at her.

"What about it?"

"Well someone saw you and him talking on the way to class, and he gave you something." Jun began to look excited. Ri raised an eyebrow.

"So…are you going to show me it?"

"Show you what?" Ri asked.

"What did Matt give you, silly!" she giggled. "Show me!" Ri nodded and showed the little paper that was still in her hand. Jun picked it up from her hand, examining it. She let out a gasp. "He gave you this?!" Ri nodded again.

"I don't really know why though."

"Oh I know why," Jun said with a devious grin on her face. Ri gulped.

"Then what is it?"

Jun scoffed. "Well it is totally obvious! Matt must have a crush--"

_Shut up Jun…Don't say it …_Ri thought to herself.

"On me!" she finished. Ri looked confused now.

"And why is that?"

"Well, since I am the one who took you under my wing and all, Matt just is trying to impress me by being sweet and generous to you. Any day now, Matt is going to walk this way and ask me to come and watch him sing this Christmas eve…" Jun said dreamily.

"Yeah…that's what is going to happen, Jun…" Ri said, sweatdropping. _Thank you so much for straightening that out for me._

Jun smiled proudly. "So anyways, want to walk home together?"

"Sure let me just…" she paused for a moment. She had almost forgotten about her little situation with Mr. Akiyama.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I, um, have to go to the office…"

Jun grinned. "Oh I see…" Ri nodded slowly and grabbed her backpack and started to walk away.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," she called back.

"Okay!" Jun said waving back at her. "Say hi to Yama-kun for me the next time you see him!" Ri laughed nervously and ran off to the school office.

Ed-chan: Hey, sorry for another long wait. I really hope everyone hasn't lost faith in the story since my posts are so spaced out. But thanks to all my viewers for being patient and giving me reviews. So thanks everyone. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
